Kiss 22
by Blue reminisce
Summary: Short sweet MakoHaru (doing cute things together) ficlets inspired by the MakoHaru Kiss 22 title :) Fluffy coupley stuff... Now has lemons :D
1. Chapter 1: Water Droplets

**Hi.**

**Because I decided I've gone insane because of life. I'm just gonna pen this bunch of ficlets where I don't have to think about plot. I need somewhere to go save my dead brain cells... **

**In these chapters...Mako and Haru are already together...( I dunno how...but they are...)**

**Based on makoharu kiss 22 title meme... one box at a time ...(I think you know where this is going...)**

**Ahahaha...~ credits to the artist who drew the cover pic :3**

***Lemons in ficlets number 8, 9 and 10 so far***

**Andd... Hope you'll like it~^^**

* * *

Xxx

I finished my last lap, as much as I hated parting with the water, aching muscles were already screaming at me to stop. So, I watched Makoto...my lover... A shiver of excitement ran down my spine as I rolled that title around in my head...

Anyway I watched him... His strong strokes cutting smoothly through the water as he finished his lap and hoisted himself out of pool...

My eyes roamed from his perfect body, to his long lovely dusty brown hair, droplets of water clinging on to the ends, dripping down to his shoulders, the way that droplet traveled down Mako's body before disappearing into his swimming shorts made me wish it was my lips instead. But of course it all started from that...the tips of his hair...

"Haru, what are you staring at so intently..." Mako's lips switched up in that smile I've gotten used to...

I grabbed the towel, padding towards my lover, "Mmm...I was staring at how water drips..." circling around him, I rested my hands lightly on his hips. I nuzzled his hair, a tongue darting out to catch a stray drop of falling water.

"Haru..."

"Yea..." I murmured.

"I'm dripping wet..." Makoto titled his head slightly to catch my eye.

Sighing, I stepped back a little and ran the towel up his abs across his chest and finally brought the towel up to his hair, gently tousling it dry before using my finger tips to massage his temples.

Makoto leaned his head back and pressed his body closer to mine, a soft moan of pleasure my reward.

"Your fingers are wonderful Haru..."

I smiled at the praise even though he couldn't see me, dropping the towel, I brushed my lips across his damp locks, breathing in his scent.

"I never realized how soft your hair is..." I mumbled.

Turning around in my arms, Makoto faced me, his face dusted with the faintest of blushes from my earlier comment, and said, "Haru's hair is pretty too ne."

I felt his fingers threading though the strands of my hair, carefully...lovingly...

"We sound like we have some hair fetish Makoto..." I said finally turning my head to the side, my lover's attention was making me embarrassed.

"Hmm... If I get a massage every time Haru touches my hair... Then I don't mind..." Makoto said back with a glint in his eyes.

Glancing sideways at him... I wondered... How could I not love the man in front of me...

Xxx

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :3**

**-brain cells are saved- yay!**

**Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2: Intelligence Test

**Hi, **

**Yes I like saying hi, I've just finished studying math, so something to redeem my brain cells once again with something cute and fluffy...I hope... :3**

**I'll get around to naming each ficlet someday...I'm trying to limit myself to one box of the kiss 22 meme every chapter so if all goes well and good there should be...22 chapters haha...(unless I decide to skip or merge some)**

** Hope you'll like it:)**

* * *

Xxx

Our fingers were locked together, we were walking home...as always...but of course now it was different...

Now I didn't have to keep my admiring glances to myself, now I could openly drink in the sight that was Haru...he was mine...I squeezed my fingers around his at the thought...

Haru stopped suddenly, we'd reach his house all too soon, "Makoto...hand..." he murmured.

"Sorry...I just..." I couldn't help blushing at my posessiveness...

"It's okay..." Haru silently squeezed my hand back, and smiling slightly he looked up at me. His eyes catching mine...

None of us wanted to move, we waited in silence, nothing but our soft breathing in-between the cries of the crickets at night, I was just gazing at Haru's pool blue eyes, getting lost in them...

I hated parting so soon, there never seemed to be enough time to spend with Haru, I so wanted to draw out the moment...

Just as Haru's eyes slid reluctantly away, I blurted, "Ne Haru, you know they say if you have a high forehead, it means that you're intelligent."

Immediately, I cringed slightly inside for my randomness, but Haru never judged...

"Oh..." a questioning lilt in my partner's voice, as he tilted his head ever so slightly.

"So...I was wondering..."

"Makoto wants to see my forehead," he replied, I blinked at his straightforwardness, as I nodded. He didn't ask questions, he simply look everything as it was, and I loved him for that...but it was still a characteristic of his that catches me off guard.

"Only for you okay..." his eyes darted away, his cheeks turning slightly pink, as he used his other hand and swept up his fringe.

Haru looked...well...cute with his fringe up...I stood there admiring the new look for a while, the original intention of the request long forgotten...but when I didn't say anything, Haru's eyes came back to search mine for answers, teeth coming out to bite his lower lip...

The sight of my lover looking so anxious for my answer...and suddenly I knew what I wanted to do, leaning in, I cupped his cheek as my lips brushed across his bared forehead.

"...Mmm..." I heard Haru sigh, releasing his lower lip, as he tightened his grip on my hand again.

"You're so beautiful Haru..." I whispered against his warm skin, feeling a tremor of delight run through my partner.

Haru shifted a little, his hand no long supporting his fringe, but snaking around my waist, he angled himself just right to press his forehead to mine, smiling a little playfully, "So...am I inteillgent?"

"Is that all you have to ask after I said that..." I pretended to pout.

Haru's eyes widened a little, before realizing that I wasn't truly upset.

"I love you..." he whispered to me, as he butted his head gently against mine.

"I love you too Haru..." my hand found its way to his chest, over Haru's beating heart, as I pressed another kiss on the top of his head.

I loved him...I loved him so much...and I had never felt so blessed...

Xxx

* * *

**-brain cells recovered!-**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**And thanks for reviewing and favouriting and following they mean a lot to me ...and this ficlet is gonna keep me sane though my exams...so if you're with me...then thanks lots...I'll love you even more :3**

**All the innocent fluffy stuff so far...So...what's next I wonder...what's next...? :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts In The Dark

**Hi...again...**

**-hugs- just done with chemistry and economics...sigh there just so many things to do...**

**So it's time to save my fried brain again!**

**Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

Xxx

I stared up at the ceiling before turning on my side careful not to disturb my lover sleeping beside me, a sliver of moonlight peeking from behind the curtians into my darkened room, bathing Makoto in a soft unearthly glow, the silver light just catching his locks, and playing across his features, over his closed eyelids that now hid his brilliant eyes...

His eyes...they say the eyes are the windows to a persons soul...and Mako's eyes are always so green, like pretty dewy forest kind of green...the kind you stared at for hours on end and still found yourself lost between the crispness of his spirit and somehow muted hues in his kindness...the kind that sparkled knowingly, like he knew all the secrets you held...

I was sure he knew all of mine... He always had the ability to read my mind...sometimes even think my thoughts before I was even done forming them... Often I longed to be able to do that... To read my partner though his eyes, to know him as well as I knew ...well...um water, I guess ...in all it's beauty, stillness and excitement.

I slipped a hand out of the covers, hovering above Makoto's face for a second, before I settled my knuckles against his cheeks, the rhythm in his breathing paused for a moment before he pressed his face closer to the back of my hand, seeking more contact and sighing softly.

He looked so perfect... He was always perfect to me, the pads of my thumb traced over the contours of his face, running over the surface of his eyelids, I felt the long lashes tickle the tip of my finger. Then moving slowly, I replaced my finger with my lips... my thumb silding away to linger at the edge of his still closed eyes. I closed my own eyes, reveling in the moment, the moment of longing to know my lover as well as he already knew me.

Eventually, I pulled away, reluctant to disrupt Mako's sleep permanently. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding...

Mako shifted a little, I looked on anxiously hoping I hadn't woken him. My bed was a little small, but today was one of those rare nights where his siblings were away at his grandmother's place and he didn't have to take care of them... he insisted on sleeping together in my cramped bed, cause he said that...Haru is nice and warm... His smooth rich voice echoed in my head and my face heated a little at the memory... I didn't mind cuddling and I found that he definitely didn't mind as well...

"...Mmm...Haru..." My lover frowned a little, as I pulled away slightly to give him more space.

But Mako obviously didn't like the idea of that as he hooked an arm around my chest, his leg intertwining with mine under the sheets, I only snuggled closer as I watched his features settle into a satisfied dreamy smile.

Xxx

* * *

**Thanks for reading! -bows-**

**If you haven't realized...Yesh it's alternating POVs in each chapter...:)**

**Tell me if you liked it...:3 I know this one hardly had any dialogue...**

**Till next time :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Winter Warmth

**Hi,**

**If you got up to here...then you know I finished a study session and I'm saving brain cells...**

**Enough said.**

**Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

Xxx

It was winter, I watched my lover for awhile, his chin tucked into his scarf, looking slightly forlorn at the frozen pool, I sighed... sometimes I didn't know if he loved me more or loved the water more...

"Haa...ru..." I rolled his name off the tip of my tongue into his ear, my words coming out in white puffs, I wrapped my arms around him from the back, feeling his little jolt of surprise before he melted in my embrace. I loved to jump up on him like this... Haru didn't really liked being touched by other people, or even talking to them for that matter... But what did matter was his wonderful little reactions to me, it made him my ever so cute Haru.

"Makoto..." he murmured my name in his soft low tones, resting his head back into my chest. You know there was always something reassuring about having the one you love lean back and press against you, it makes you feel needed, wanted...important and desired...such trust and dependence so...

"...ticklish..." Ticklish?

"...Mako...you're breathing in my ear, and it's ticklish..." Haru repeated for the benefit of my spaced out mind.

"Hmm...is it..." I breathed more warm air over the shell of Haru's ear.

"Yes, it is..." he squirmed slightly in my arms, trying to get away from my teasing.

I only tightened my arms to still him before nipping his ear lightly. "Thinking about the water again," I questioned lightly.

"Mhmm...I guess..." Haru shifted again.

"Ne...Haru... Which is better...me or the water?" I asked playfully, I knew he could never choose...

"...um...water...can't keep me warm like Mako does..." he started shyly, "but...but..." he gazed out at the waters.

"Just kidding silly..." I said, burying my lips behind his ear, resting my chin on his knitted scarf.

"...you don't have to answer that..." I murmured. I had put Haru in spot, I loved him too much to do that too him for long.

Haru turned his head to the side, the corner of his eyes catching mine, he gave a small smile and said as seriously as he could, "Makoto is better...warm..." he covered my bare hands with his gloved ones.

I nudged his cheek in response.

"...but...maybe in summer...when the water...you know really...is nice..." he said hesitatingly.

"Yea..." I agreed and gave a small smile of my own.

I loved him for his honesty, his pure-ness, I had long given up on being jealous of the water competing for my lover's attention, now I treated it as part of Haru... After all, we met in the waters and through that swimming brought us together.

"I like the water...but I love Makoto..." Haru's words cut though my thoughts. It filled my head, I knew he loved me, but every time he said it, only made it more real, that we were together...finally...

"...gods, I love you too Haru..." I whispered in answer, snuggling closer to my bundle of warmth in the cold.

Xxx

* * *

**Aww...cheesey mushy declaration of love...I know I know...but...but...:3**

**Tell me if you died of cheese poisoning...xD**

**Thanks for reading again! :)**

**-bows-**


	5. Chapter 5: Ice Cream Kisses

**Hi there,**

**Just done with work...it's gonna be a long stressful month...but writing this makes it worth it...T^T**

**Hope you'll like the fifth chapter!**

* * *

Xxx

"...blue sea salt..." I said again, much to the dismay of my partner.

Ice cream parlors were his thing...

"Why don't you try another flavour..." Makoto coaxed, waving the colourful menu in my face.

"Don't wanna..." I said back, a bit childish I know...but you know it's ...blue...and sea...and salt...it was three things, the colour of water...the place where you find water...and the stuff that's in the ocean...which is essentially...water...

"Stop dreaming about water..." Mako huffed, the plastic card of a menu bounced off my hair...

"I wasn't!" I insisted...but of course I was...if I wasn't thinking about Makoto...I was thinking about water...or mackerel...

"Well... You certainly weren't thinking about me..." my green eyed partner pouted, rather cutely, in a Mako-ish kinda way, that only I could induce, I smugly added to myself.

Anyway, struggling to look sorry (cause really, I wasn't that sorry...okay maybe a little...), I admitted, "Kay sorry...I was thinking about...you know..."

"You know..." Mako pushed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Fine...water okay...w-a-t-e-r..." I spelt it out for him.

And then he grinned, I knew it! I fell for it. Some devilishly evil plan, that my partner came up with...

"How are you going to make it up to me Haru...you promised not to think about water when we're out on dates..." my sandy brown haired guy-who-held-my-heart totally smirked at me.

I groaned a little, before giving in, "What do you want me to do..." I prodded. Praying it wasn't something embarrassing like last time... Not that I'll ever admit I liked every moment of it though...hmph.

"Okay... Kiss me..." Makoto looked like he'd won the lottery.

Sure... Kiss him... In the middle of the ice cream parlor... How... Mushy...

My lover looked on expectantly... But there was one thing he didn't say... He didn't say where to kiss him...

So, I leaned over a bit, my eyes locking with his then, I quickly pressed my lips to the bridge of his nose, before pulling back.

He certainly didn't expect that. After recovering from his stunned, slightly blur expression, "That wasn't fair Haru!" he complained, but got no further as his giant ice cream parfait and my scoop of blue sea salt ice cream was served.

Mako didn't want to touch his ice cream, he wasn't really angry was he?

Keeping my eyes on him, I picked up the long ice cream spoon and dug into his chocolate parfait, making sure to get the whipped cream, before turning the utensil around and proffering my peace offering to him.

A touch of anxiety filled me as Makoto eyed my melting treat, before taking a bite and grudgingly saying, "You gonna feed me the rest...?"

My face heated, as I nodded, a glowing happiness blooming in my chest as he smiled that special smile of contentment... The one he only gave me.

"That was nice..." Mako sighed in pleasure, as he picked up his spoon and offered a scoop of sea salt ice cream to me.

"Forgiven...?" I mumbled, looking down.

"Of course! I wasn't really angry you know..." Makoto laughed, oh how I loved to hear his laughter.

The icy cold spoon touched my lips, opening my mouth slightly I let my wonderful partner to feed me as I did the same for him.

Ice cream parlors may not be my thing...but my lover definitely was...

Xxx

* * *

**Ah haha...a slightly tsundere Haru...I couldn't help it...xD**

**Tell me if you liked it!**

**And say...if there was a place that you wanted Mako and Haru to go on a date and do something cute and utterly fluffy, what would it be? (You never know~ may pop up in one of the future chapters :3)**

**And finally~**

**Thank you so much for reading :) (and reviewing :D)!**


	6. Chapter 6: Swimming Free

**Hi,**

**Note: A POV switch from Mako to Haru in the middle~^^"**

**Hope you'll enjoy reading it~**

* * *

Xxx

Water rippled around me, I leaned against the tiled edge of the pool, the moon reflected in the water, no one else was around at this hour, 1am and Haru had swimming cravings...as usual... So we snuck into school...just us... There were some perks to being the captain... Like holding the keys to the pool...

I watched my partner take the turn smoothly, his arm coming out in a graceful arc, his movements ...art... He said he could be one with the water, I never doubted that...watching Haru swim was pure pleasure...

And suddenly, that lithe body was in front of me, his hands planted on either side of me, he pulled his goggles down, flicking out water from his midnight blue hair. His breaths slightly heavy, but he smiled up at me...happy.

"Craving satisfied?" I looked down at Haru.

"...for now..." he replied softly in response, glancing up at me.

"Good..." I whispered, "my turn..." I reached for him but he pulled away.

"You'll have to catch me first..." he whispered back, eyes dancing, giving me no time to register his dare as he swiftly swam away from me. Oh it was on...

I cut through the water, swimming free, not even using my preferred backstroke to catch him, I could never hope to beat him anyway...but I was closing the gap.

He turned, kicking off from the wall in a well practiced motion, passing me, I caught Haru expression of contentment before it was gone, and I made my turn as well...

That lover of mine was going to have one hell of time when I finally will catch him at the other end... Running, or in this case swimming away was a bad idea... He was mine...

Nearing the end of our lap, I took my last breath, the sight of Haru waiting for me at the end spurring my last burst, siding my hands forward, as I planted my palms on my prize.

My head coming out of the water, as I gripped my blue-eyed partner's hips, my breaths coming out in soft pants.

"...free..." Haru murmured.

"Hmm...?" I nudged his cheek with mine.

Xxx

"Makoto...swam free..." I said again.

The water was cool at night, but I could feel the heat of Makoto's posessiveness burning thoughout our small race, as he sought to catch me. It was the first time in a long time since I had seen Mako swim free, and even watching him for that few fleeting seconds... And now to feel his hands on me, marking me, made me want to do the same as well...

"Well..." came the hesitant reply, as my hands wondered up to Mako's hair.

Tugging lightly, he took my cue and looked up... I loved to look at him, "you swam beautifully..."

"Not as perfectly as you do..." Mako pulled me closer, his lips just grazing my cheeks.

"You know swimming away was a bad idea..." Makoto murmured, placing light butterfly kisses on my cheek, I sighed into his caress, a hand sliding further into his locks and the other around his chest.

Our bodies were perfectly aligned, when my lover bit down softly on my lower lip, his tongue soothing away the tingle of hurt. The surprise of that had me gasp, and Mako swept in, and for the first time, even surrounded by all the water, all I could think of was how I was one with Mako...

Fingers splayed on my back, as I returned his fervent kiss, moulding myself to him, as he did to me. Mako sucked on my lower lip, I bit back a moan, giving myself to my lover.

All too soon it was over, pulling away, to catch our breath, my lips slightly swollen from the attention...

"...Mako..." I started, a little breathless.

"Yea..." his glazed eyes met mine.

"...that...was good..."

"Just good?" Mako rested his head against my shoulder.

"...I'll be swimming away more often..." I mumbled, I felt my face heat, thankful for the cover of night.

My lover chuckled knowingly, before humming in delight, as we reveled in our partnership and the silent company of each other.

Xxx

* * *

**Things are heating up slowly~ but for now, Mako and Haru are just gonna have to deal with the teasing...~ **

**-brain fried from studying-**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Icing Sugar

**Hi,**

**Somehow miraculously, a little more free this weekend...:3**

**As always hope you'll enjoy...ficlet number seven!**

* * *

Xxx

"...add an egg..." my lover read out to me from the recipe book.

We were baking a cake for Rei's surprise birthday party, and it was Nagisa's job to distract him, while the two of us got the job done.

"Add the egg now?" I questioned over the whirling of the mixer.

"Mmmm...it says when the mixture becomes cream like..." Haru said in reply. I peered into the bowl, the current butter sugar mix seemed like it still needed more mixing.

Haru sighed, looking up, "Why can't we just grill mackerel..."

"Cause you'll be the only one satisfied with that..." I surrounded him from the back, my lips meeting the nape of his neck briefly before I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Mako, if you keep this up, we wont finish... now...Watch the mixture," Haru admonished, turning to the side and placing a kiss at the edge of my lips, and going back to staring intently at the recipe book. If Haru did anything it was with all seriousness and concentration, another trait that I fell in love with.

"Okay..." I pulled away reluctantly, I just couldn't help myself, I just wanted to touch Haru.

"I think you can add it in now..." Haru said distractedly, an eye on the mix and an eye on the recipe.

Nodding, I cracked the egg at the side of the bowl and added it in.

"And the flour and cocoa..." Haru read out.

I tipped that in, watching the liquid mixture become a little thicker. I watched Haru dip a finger into the mixture, before slipping the digit into his mouth, the sight of that made me want to groan, Haru continued on, obvious to my reactions to that warm, moist tongue around his finger.

"It's not bad..." he murmured to no one.

I wondered how he'd taste like...I mean how the cake mixture would taste like...concentrate here Makoto...concentrate!

Pouring the mix out into the baking tin, I tapped my foot impatiently, wanting to be Haru's centre of attention again.

Haru pulled open the oven door, and slid the cake in...

"Oww..." my beloved hissed, pulling back suddenly as the oven door snapped closed unceremoniously, his unprotected fingers had come into contact with the grill in his carelessness.

Turning on the tap, I hurriedly grabbed Haru's wrist and stuck his fingers under the cool running water. He winced as the water came into contact with his abused fingers.

"Haru..." I started, concerned, watching closely to make sure he was truly okay.

"...it's okay Makoto...it's okay..." he repeated, covering my hand with his palm. I hated seeing Haru hurt, I hated to see that flash of pain in his lovely aqua blue eyes, I loved him so much I wanted to protect him from all of it.

I eased my hold on him, my harsh grip had dug half moon crescents into his wrists, I'm sorry... I myself had marred his skin. Turning the tap off, I brought his wrist up to my lips, gently flicking my tongue at the marks, placing a kiss at his pulse, hoping my silent apology was heard.

I looked up momentarily, watching Haru watch me. Ah...concentrating on baking can wait...

I drew a finger between my lips, I heard a soft sigh, wrapping my tongue around the tip of his finger, I sucked softly, seeking to soothe away the burn.

"...Mako..." he breathed, stepping closer, and pressing me to the counter, his head tilted against my shoulder, his lips at my throat, mapping his way down to my collar bone, nipping at my sensitive skin, I moaned around his fingers.

My other hand bunched at the edge of his shirt, as Haru's hands wondered downwards as well, drawing teasing circles at my hip. Releasing his hand, I thrust mine in his hair, pulling him upwards, capturing his tantalizing lips with mine, he closed his eyes, letting me take the lead...

I tasted the tinge of chocolate, the mints he took earlier, the heady flavour that was him... The best treat, the best dessert... Haru moaned against me, crushing his hips to mine, wordlessly telling me his need...

Haru suddenly mumbled something and pulled away, I growled, I wasn't done yet, "Mako...the cake..." Haru said kissing my cheek, his eyes slightly unfocused. The buzzer had gone off without me even noticing it.

He reached for the oven door, I reached passed him, I was not letting him near the oven again, grabbing the towel, I pulled out the tin and placed it on the cooling rack.

"Looks good..." I murmured the praise into Haru's ear. A moment too long and it probably would have been burnt.

"Mako helped too..." he whispered back, "...now we have to put icing on it..." he opened the fridge, grabbing the icing.

"Mmm...and after that..." I trailed my fingers up his spine, feeling a shiver run down Haru's back.

Blue eyes, took a glance at the wall clock, "...after that..." a tongue peeked out out from the corner of his lips, "...after that...if we have time...I'll let you put some icing on me..."

I groaned, my lover was such a tease...Nagisa and Rei had better not come back before I was done with my treat...

Xxx

* * *

**Blame the oven buzzer for your unsatisfied feels...unless of course you were satisfied...xD**

**Anyway, because I finally have time...I'm now gonna take this opportunity to thank my reviewers for this fic so far :3**

**NyxLied - arigatou for sticking around~ should you expect smut soon...you'll have to wait and see...xD (though at the rate things are going...shouldn't be long...:3)**

**Can'tTakeTheSky - thank you...and I loved writing those chapters too :3**

**xblueflowerx - thanks...-is happy you loved it- :)**

**emozzOtaku - arigatou... I didn't stop...xD**

**Natalie Edelstein - my first reviewer! thank you! :D -hugs-**

**...what author doesn't love reviews...:3**

**Thanks for reading the chapter! :)**

**Mata ne!**


	8. Chapter 8: Shower Under The Stars

**Hi, **

**I'll save my long story for after...T.T**

**Disclaimer: If youve been following this for fluff...be warned this chapter has lemons, in all it's lemony goodness (at least I hope it's good)...but don't worry there will still be fluff in all it's poofy puffiness in later ficlets ~^^"**

**As always, hope you'll like it. :)**

* * *

Xxx

"Go..." Makoto pushed me toward the shower rooms, the moon hung high in the sky, an indicator to how long we have been swimming.

"But," I started, when his lips descended on mine, cutting me off, stealing my breath.

"...it's been long enough...go, I'll lock up and come find you later," he whispered to me.

I turned towards the showers, swimming would never be enough, the beauty of the water, I sighed, pressing the shower tap on, sticking my head under the spray. Perhaps the only thing better was watching Makoto swim, the two most wonderful things in my life coming together, the imagery I had in my head was perfection in all ways...

Seeing the water move around my partner, sliding around his body, his arms slicing through powerfully, pushing as the water resisted, gliding though the waves, the water could only part in his presence, in my mind's eye I watched him turn, a rush of bubbles to the surface as he did so, kicking smoothly away from the wall, his out streched arms propelling him forward, that was the moment I loved, that was the fragment of time in which the water worked with you, not against you, when it greeted you like the caress of a lover...

"Mmm..." warm hands encircled me, maybe the warm caress of a lover was better, "...thinking about water...?" Makoto murmured.

My head naturally nestled itself against Makoto's chest, "...hmm...Makoto and water..."

"Really..." he nuzzled my dripping wet hair.

"Yes..." I tilted my head up to capture his mouth, my tongue seeking questioningly against his lips for entrance. Makoto groaned and relented to me, his tongue dancing with mine, stroking, exploring...ever the sensualist...

We broke away, his hands sliding down my body, possessively halting at my hips, a kiss... gently at the base of my neck, lips dragging against my skin, down the column of my neck... I shivered, the feel of Mako doing things to me, leaving his mark on me..."Makoto..." I bit my lip, his touch stoking a flame...

"Mmm...Ha...ru..." his breath ghosted over my heated back, I twisted trying to look at him, but his hands stopped me from turning, "stay..." I felt the sharp nip of his teeth admonishing me, before a soft lick at the same spot, kissing and flicking his tongue out he started down my spine, while the water washed away the evidence, the lingering echoes of his ministrations made themselves evident in other ways.

I felt him, make his way back up, every caress his declaration of love, finally letting me turn around and gathering me in another kiss, pressing his length to me, every inch where we were joined burned and fueled my need, he tasted so good.

I looked into the lush green eyes of my lover, before placing my hand over his strong beating heart, I loved him so much, his rapidly beating heart matched mine, his loving touches, his kind acts, gods he was amazing, I tilted my head, my hands loosly at his waist, steading myself, my lips replacing my hand, I looked up through my lashes, admiring the rivulets of water running down Makoto's body, watching a droplet cling onto the tip of one perked nipple.

I found myself lapping at the droplet, a slight pink dusted Mako's cheeks, I felt hands tighten around my hips, feeling braver, I covered his nipple with my mouth, tongue circling the peak, before flattening against it, sucking softly, I heard Mako mewl above me, fingers threading in my hair. A teasing bite on the sensitive bud, earned me a tug on my hair, I was pleased to have done that to him, a smile on my lips, I tweaked Makoto's neglected nipple, another gasp for me.

"Haru...ha..." he moaned, as I lached on to the other bud, laving it, teasing it, each response from him sending a molten shot of arousal to my hardening member.

Letting go of the nub, I sank to my knees, attacking my next target, my tongue dipping into his navel, my thumbs slipping into the waistband of his swim shorts, the bulge Mako's member made, pressing against the material.

Nudging at his raging erection with my cheek, a growl of frustration came from Mako. Makoto hooked his fingers into mine, tugging my hands firmly down relieving himself of his constraints. He let out a sigh of relief, only to bite back a strangled cry, as I tentatively took the tip of his hard cock into my mouth, slowly taking his length, gagging a little as he filled my throat, a small panic entering my mind as I couldn't breathe, and urgent pull on my hair reminding me to let up.

Concerned eyes look down at me, "As much as that was lovely, I would still like to have a lover to make love to..." a smile played on Mako's lips. I flushed red, determined, I could do this, I flicked my tongue out to lick my lips, Makoto groaned at the sight, I opened my mouth and took him again, careful to go slow, relaxing, taking as much as possible before sucking and pulling back out.

"Ohh...Ha...damn..." Makoto threw his head back, his muscles taut with tension, I loved to be able to do this to him, for him... Working a rhythm, my fingers reached to roll his tight balls in my fingers, Mako trembled then, as my tongue traced the underside of his cock, then coming all the way up to lap at the pearls of pre-cum at his tip, nudging at his slit...

Makoto hissed, fingers pulling painfully at my hair now, "No, Haru...not like this..." he panted, eyes glazed over, full of love, full of need.

"Then ...how?" I challenged, stroking his member with my finger, only leaving tingles of sweetness, not enough to push him over the edge.

"Like this..." he growled, pulling me up and pressing me against the cool bathroom tiles, I gasped as my heated flesh met the icy cold and wet ceramic, I felt his member sliding inbetween my ass cheeks, a soapy finger probing my entrance, his other hand on my cock, pumping lazily, he added in another finger, driving into me in agonizing slowness. I was grateful for the wall, my legs already weak from Makoto's attentions.

Then Makoto grazed my sweet spot, I cried out his name, as stars exploded across my vision, "oh...there it is..." Makoto whispered in my ear, before stabbing that place within me, squeezing my cock at the same time, again and again...

"Makoto...ha...hng...please..." I screamed, panted, pleaded, fingers clenched around smooth slippery tiles. I was close...

"No, don't cum yet Haru..." Makoto commanded, stalling his strokes, slipping out his fingers from within me, the loss of his clever fingers left me feeling empty, tilting my head back, I begged, "Mm...Makoto...please...hng..."

He gazed at me for what felt forever, his eyes reading my soul, when he replied, "Yes, Haru, love," with those loving words, the tip of his member at my entrance, he captured my lips, swallowing my moan as he sank into me...

The feeling of him stretching me, filling me, owning me, I kissed him harder, tongue ravaging his mouth, as he quickened his strokes. Driving harder, faster, harshly saying, "You're not going to think about water after this..."

I whimpered, like I could think of that now, he sped up his strokes on my aching cock, suddenly shifting the angle of his thrusts, rubbing right against my prostate, a hand tightened on my hips, a husky voice in my ear, "Cum, Haru."

Crying out, I obeyed, throwing my head back, back arching, my orgasm ripping through me, white streams of semen coating the blue tiles and my stomach, were immediately washed away by the running water, I barely heard a shout from Mako as he flew over his edge as well, coming down from my high, my sensitive organ was still being milked for what was worth with Makoto's hands still moving. I felt Makoto's seed in me, his member twitching within me, I tentitively clenched around him, coaxing a moan from his mouth, as he jerked his hand stroking my softening member.

Makoto's forearms came from around me, bracing himself on the shower wall, unwilling to place too much weight on me, I pressed my forehead to the wall. A loving gentle pair of lips at my neck, sucking, licking, humming against me... His chin resting on my back, "So, Haru...what are you thinking about..."

"You...gods...Makoto...only you..." I smiled to myself.

"Good..." my partner murmured, content.

Xxx

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading :) Tell me if you liked it :3**

**Tigernekootaku - :3 if you're dieting or dying from joy...I thank you anyway :3**

** NyxLied - hwello...hoped you liked the lemon :3 and yea! I really wanted to write some lemony scene in the kitchen, icing being my latest obsession and all...but but...xD (perhaps another time :))**

**Guest - it's a pity you didn't leave your name, but thank you :)**

**Now, (my long story...kinda...if you bother reading this) why haven't I updated in the past two weeks (even though my aim for this series of ficlets is at least one ficlet a week) number one reason is because my major exams are a month away...so I can only afford to write one chapter a week, it's too bad for stress now, I just have to live with it, and I guess if you follow my other fics, in the last week I updated my SebaCiel one-shot fic, cause I promised a lemony chapter there, and so I had to write that one first...(cause I felt bad Kay...if I ran off to write this lemon without dealing with that one...priorities priorities...).**

**Anyway, if you've been referring to the MakoHaru kiss 22 title while reading these chapters, you'd have realized that I only have about 8 more boxes to go (seeing as I have combined many boxes in the past few ficlets), so I'm predicting another two or three more ficlets before the end...D: thanks so much if you've been sticking by since the start -hugs-**

**Thanks again for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Satin Ties

**Hello...**

**You may read first, I shall talk later...**

**Disclaimer: Lemons ahead, light bondage, dominant Makoto...um...fluffy hot Haru (?) yea...I think that's it~ you have been warned~**

**Enjoy~^^"**

* * *

Xxx

It all started with a box.

An innocent little package, at Haru's door step.

I looked around, sliding his always unlocked door open, I called out...

No reply, he wasn't home yet, so I picked up the little parcel, peering at it. It was an odd box.

There was no return address, no additional markings, only Haru's address on the front.

I shook the item gently, hearing something slide around, I frowned and hoped I hadn't damaged something fragile.

"Makoto, you he-" I heard Haru stop short as he saw me in his hallway.

"Haru, there was a parcel," I started, waiving the parcel, then his eyes widened.

"AHH! Give that back to me!" he freaked, snatching it out of my hands, something so out of his personality that even I was floored for two seconds.

"I'm sorry I shouted..." he calmed, suddenly aware of what he just did, clutching the package close to his chest.

I was concerned, and also greatly curious now as to what was in the box, "Haru, what's inside?"

"I-it's nothing..." he stammered, not meeting my eyes.

Oh, it definitely was something.

"What is it, Haru?" I titled his chin up, if it was someone threatening him I wanted to know. If anything was wrong, I wanted to protect him from it.

I could see the emotions warring within him in his eyes before I recognized the look of surrender, I breathed a sigh of relief on the inside, he would tell me...

He pulled my arm, and seated me on the couch, taking the seat next to me, he thrust the box in my hands.

"Open it," he said shyly, "it was going to be yours anyway..." he mumbled under his breath, so softly I almost didn't catch it.

I tore opened the tape holding the lids close, wondering what was the occasion for a gift, and what greeted my slight was strips of satin in the loveliest shade of blue, similar to the colour of Haru's eyes, I dipped my hand into the fabric, delighted with the coolness of its touch, but then what were they for...

"Um...Haru, it's nice and all, but what am I going to use it for..." I trailed off not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"It's not for you, I mean...it is for you, but it's for you to use on me... It was supposed to be a birthday present..." he blushed red, turning his head away.

Birthday? I...oh...my birthday...being so busy taking care of Ren and Ran and the swim team...I'd completely forgotten. My birthday was next week.

But, for me to use on him, like...like...tie him up or something...oh god...was I even thinking this right?!

I rummaged into the box again, identifying the object that was sliding around from the start, my hand closed on a tube of lube. I understood then, my suspicions confirmed as my face heated a little as well.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"Only if you want to," Haru replied, looking up, "I mean...I was hoping you'll lik-"

"Then yes," I whispered, cutting him off and pulling him down in a kiss, cradling his head in my lap.

I'd do pretty much anything for Haru, and if he wanted to do this, I was going to make it as perfect as possible. I didn't know how he even knew to come up with such an idea, did I want to know...? I shivered as I thought him fantasizing...

I had some planning to do...

Xxx

My beloved shivered, not from the cold, (I'd taken care to set the temparature to comfortable levels) but from anticipation, his lithe body was bare except for his swimming shorts, his arms drawn above his head, just enough slack for him to be comfortable, the satin blue ties held them there, similar to the one that regretfully covered his bright blue eyes.

"Makoto..." he whimpered, tugging at the bonds slightly.

"I'm here, Haru..." I whispered, running my finger tips across the planes of his chest, his breath hitched, I sat slowly on the bed, Haru's head whipping around as he felt my presence, I pressed my palm against his cheek, "...thank you..." I said almost reverently, it was his fantasy, and yet it was my greatest gift.

His lips found my thumb, he flicked his tongue out, lapping at it and replied me, "I trust you..." Three words and yet they shook me to the core, it was him in bonds and yet, it was him who had my heart bonded to his. He drew my finger into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around my digit, sucking gently, he was doing this for me...

But from the start it was I, who wanted to fall at his feet and worship him. I pulled my fingers from Haru's mouth, trailing the slicked finger tip down his side, circling up to one needy nipple, rolling it between my fingers, I heard a harsh breath, my other hand on his abdomen charting its rise and fall, his breathing matching mine as I tormented him. Then I stopped, and he stopped...I felt Haru hold his breath, then I flicked the nub lightly, the sharp jolt of pain and he cried out my name. The loss of his sight made him more sensitive to me.

My hands smoothed over his stomach, I leaned over him, careful not to touch him anywhere else, then I blew a cold stream of air over the now sensitive peak, Haru moaned under me, arching to seek my lips, but I only moved away. He stopped seeking after I denied him, giving himself to me, submitting. I hummed my approval, playing with his neglected nipple, a small reward.

I reached toward the side table, my hand closing around a small cube, I brushed over Haru's nub to get his attention, then popping the cube of ice into my mouth, I kissed the centre of Haru's chest, pressing the cool cube against his heated skin.

"Mako...ha...!" he cried out, pulling hard on his restraints, I dragged my lips down, melting the piece of ice down his body, stopping at his navel, swirling my tongue there.

Crawling between his legs, I straddled him, his arousal pushing against his swimming shorts, I shifted slightly against it, giving him a light kiss, "Did you like your dose of water...?" I teased. Haru whimpered, at a loss of words, as my fingers stroked his member through the material.

"Ha...Mako...please..." my lover pleaded. I sighed since he asked so nicely, I peeled his swimming shorts off as he lifted his hips to aid me.

I scooted down his legs, hands possessive on his hips, I licked the underside of his cock, earning myself a shout of my name. "You never told me if you liked the ice..." I said again, secretly another cube already in my mouth as I took the tip of his cock in.

He screamed then, his cries echoing off the walls as I devoured more of his cock, letting the ice slid down his hard member, the hot and cold sensations driving him crazy, as he bucked against me.

"No ...more...hng... Mako...ha..." I bobbed my head up his length, tongue wrapping around him, before granting his wish and releasing him, I laved at his balls, teeth tugging at the loose skin there. I ghosted my breath over his creamy inner thighs...pausing I reached over for the small vibrator I'd bought and the tube of lube.

Holding the vibe by the cord, I turned it on and trailed it down Haru's body, I watched him tremble, as I used it and circled his hard sensitive nubs, once...twice...before leaning down to flick them with my tongue, he arched off the bed, gasping softly, then I moved it down his abs, dipped it teasingly into his navel, tracing it down to his dripping cock, letting the cord slowly swing and stimulate him, he pressed his face into his shoulder, trying to control his cries.

I dipped it between his balls, rubbing the vibe up and down his puckered entrance, his overstimulated body crying out for me to take him, his hands holding on to the ties until his knuckles were almost white.

Coating my fingers and the vibrator liberally, I slid a finger down to his entrance, he trembled, as I breached him, giving him butterfly kisses along the length of his member, I added in another digit, stretching him, I pressed the egg shaped vibrator into him, slowly, waiting for him to relax, seating it deep within him, as close to his pleasure spot as possible.

"Makoto?" a small questioning lilt from my beloved.

"Hush..." I said back mysteriously, the remote in my palm, as I covered his mouth with mine, and flicked the vibrator up a notch, swallowing his moan, I nipped at his lower lip, and then turned the intensity higher, he screamed again hips jerking, as the toy teased his prostate. His pleasure filled cries, made my cock even harder in their confines.

Pitying my lover, I turned the knob back down to the lowest setting, freeing my member from my jeans quickly and discarding them, my continually tormented lover in tears as I rubbed my length against his. My mouth at his throat, and my hand binding our cocks together, pumping, stroking Haru's cockhead with each stroke.

"Makoto...close...please...wanna...hng..." Haru babbled, his tears soaking the satin tie, hips thrusting upwards to meet my strokes, desperate for some form of fiction.

Granting mercy to him, "Yes, Haru...Cum..." I demanded, roughly pumping his cock, and turning the vibrator up to the highest setting, I watched as Haru threw his head back into the sheets, his hands drawn taught, shouting my name, his orgasm beautiful, as it crashed over him like a wave in the sea.

I gazed at him as he came back to me from his peak, turning off the vibrator, his limbs liquid as I untied the bonds... Setting him against my front, I lazily lapped his cum from my hand, tasting his essence.

"...Makoto...wanna...ah...see you... Please..." Haruka twisted in my arms to face me, and pleaded.

I obliged of course, a hand snaking around the back of his head to undo the tie, slipping it off his eyes.

His eyes begged me to kiss him wordlessly, shiny and dazed from pleasure, I cupped a hand at his cheek, his arms around me, my lips meeting his, Haru parted his lips for me, I let him taste himself, as I let him into mine, the strength at which he swept into my mouth his expression of love, he kissed me like his life depended on it, making a small noise at the back of his throat as I pulled away.

"That...was a nice detour..." I breathlessly said, admiring Haru slightly swollen lips, and widening eyes as I said that, "now...Haru... Watch and learn..." I pushed him back onto the bed. His lovely blue orbs never leaving my hands as I stroked my weeping cock, slicking it with my pre-cum, pulling on the cord, he whimpered as the vibrator slid out of his still sensitive hole. His softened cock, at half mast again.

"...nhg...want you..." he murmured, a low moan from him, as I pressed into him, making him take inch after inch of me till I was fully sheathed in his warm cavern.

"...ah...Makoto...love you..." he managed, as I pulled out and drove back in again.

"I love you too," I said, thrusting into him, aiming for his prostate, Haru's hands gripped my shoulders, almost bruising.

"Stroke yourself for me," I ordered, he was so beautiful, lewd only for me, so incredibly hot as sweat sheened his skin and his pleasure hoarse voice filled the room, as he obeyed, wrapping his hand around his member. That sight almost made me lose it.

"Makoto... please...more...harder..." he moaned, I quickened my pace, hips snapping harder, bending down to nip at his perked nipples, his tightness around my shaft, squeezing me, I was close...

I gave Haru a kiss, one more hard thrust, and I growled his name, releasing my seed into him, barely registering Haru's second orgasm as white pleasure filled my vision... loving hands around me pulled me down and closer. Haru's cum, slicked our bodies, as I pressed my forehead to his.

Reaching for the towels and bottle of water I prepared at the side, I passed the bottle to my exhausted lover, gently cleaning Haru's abdomen.

When all was done, I twined my legs between Haru's and nuzzled his chin.

"Happy birthday, Makoto," Haruka whispered.

"Thank you," I whispered back, hugging him tight.

He was my amazing Haru, the most important and precious gift I had in my life.

Xxx

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) tell me if you liked it...:)**

**That was totally pwp wasn't it...xD...perhaps slightly OOC ... ...my brain has gone to the gutter ...anyway, I still hoped you liked it :) next chapter will be some fluff I think...**

**I shall reply to the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter now, **

**TessaJane - ah thank you :3 -squeezes more lemons- xD**

**AnotherSimplePrincess - it's my otp too :3 I'm glad you liked it, thank you for reviewing :D!**

**NyxLied - yes, I love a dominant Makoto ~ as you can tell from this chapter as well xD **

**Thanks as always for reading :3**

**Tacitamura - ish happy you liked it :D thank you for reviewing! :3**

**Can'tTakeTheSky - thank you! And thank you for the well wishes for my exam! -hugs- :3**

**(I'm really sorry that I don't have the time to thank you all though PM...I really only get the chance to write on the weekends (and day dream about what I'm going to write inbetween lessons...~^^"), and even then my weekends are ridiculously filled with extra lessons so yea...^^")**

**Once again, by favouriting/following/reviewing, I thank you for being a part of my journey up to my exams, writing has become a big part of my life, and one of my pillars of support :)**

**Thank you! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Playtime With Shiro

**Hi there...**

**Really tired, but here it goes :3**

**Warning: Lemons, and cats...^^"**

**Hope you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

Xxx

I paused at the flight of stairs leading to my house, my eyes roaming over Makoto playing with the little white ball of fur. Shiro we named it, for obvious reasons, the tiny kitten playing with the edge of Makoto's sleeve, the little fur ball turned its head in my direction, mewling at me in recognition. I sighed, yes cats were cute and the little one had already melted my heart to the point where it roamed freely in and out my house.

Makoto bundled up Shiro, and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek as we walked into my house. Toeing my shoes off, Ioosening my tie and slipping it off, I took off my outer coat as well. Mako, had already done the same, sitting cross legged on my floor leaning against the leg of the low table, already letting Shiro climb all over him.

I scooted over closer to Makoto, my fingers gently rubbing Shiro's head, she squinted her eyes and mewled some more, pushing her head into my hands.

"She likes you," he murmured.

"Hmm...I like you better..." I tickled the kitten under her chin, as she flipped over on her back, silently begging for a tummy rub, I ran my hands down her small slender body, as she mewled louder, approving my actions.

"Do you..." Mako questioned, eyeing Shiro.

"Mmm...yes..." I tilted my head, my mouth meetings his, fitting my lips around his, softly running my tongue over his lips, then a scratch at my fingers distracted me, and I turned away, only to be greeted by the baleful eyes of Shiro. The little cat was slightly irritated at her nice rub down interrupted, nudging my hands and pawing at them impatiently.

"Don't get distracted Haru..." a whisper at my ear, before he pulled me down off guard straight into a proper kiss, his tongue diving into my mouth as I gasped, I was clinging on to his shirt for support, moaning slightly and tightening my grip. He released me finally, coming up for air, my head sinking into his lap.

Shiro took the opportunity then to climb into Makoto's lap, it was my turn to glare at her, as she basked in his attention, Makoto's fingers in her white fur, stroking her between the ears, murmuring sweet praises to her, the little kitten's rough tongue came out and gave Mako's palm a lick, her cheek rubbing against his big warm hand...that was it, a streak of possessiveness ran through me...I turned my gaze to my lover.

Makoto ignored me, and picked up the white fur ball, bringing it close to his face he said to her, "Shiro-chan, you're so cute. I think Haru is jealous..." He talked to the cat like I wasn't there, I scowled, watching her tongue flick out over her nose, her tiny mouth stretching into a yawn, little feet scrabbling in the air. He chuckled then, setting Shiro on the table where she turned in circles on the pillow he had set there before settling down, sleepy.

I lifted my head, pressing my palms into my Makoto's thighs, a small growl at the back of my throat, he was mine and I wasn't about to lose to any cat, crawling up his chest, I pressed him down to the ground, my knees on either side of him, as I caged him with my body... He asked for it.

"Damn right, I'm jealous," I kissed him hard, loving the way his pupils dilated, before moving to his pulse point, sucking hard, I was pleased with my claiming mark, continuing I made my way down to his collarbone.

Sitting up, I lifted his hand, and slipped a finger of his into my mouth, kissing the tip of his finger, I let it go tilting his palm upward, I licked it slowly, my eyes meeting his, he groaned.

"Who is better..." I nipped his palm, "me...or...Shiro..." I punctuated each word with with a nip of my teeth along his arm.

"You...you're better, Haru," he said huskily. I smiled smugly, releasing his arm, then in my self pleased state, I wasn't watching and before I knew it, Makoto had hooked his legs around me and I was the one my back, with him sitting on top of me.

"I did warn you," he leaned down, tweaking my nipple though my shirt, a shot of pleasured pain ran down my spine straight to my stirring cock, "don't get distracted..." his lips covering my other bud, he tongued them through my shirt, as I moaned my approval.

My hands fumbled to get the buttons of my shirt off, I wanted to feel Makoto, a pair of hands came to my aid as the buttons were all but ripped off as the shirt finally came free.

"Mmm...Haru is definitely better then Shiro..." his breath warming my skin, "...what can be better than Haru hmm..." he licked swirls around now sensitive nubs, circling them, capturing them in his teeth, one and then the other... tugging just so the sweetness was mixed with the right amount of pain, just the way I liked it. He moved down to my abs, licking it like he was savouring candy, I groaned, watching him was like the best erotic show.

I planted my hands on him, sliding up from beneath his shirt, stroking his lower back, I tugged his shirt over and off his head, he was now bare to me, I ran my hands over his sculpted body, thumbs skimming over his perked buds. I could feel the press of his hard cock against my thigh.

"You're mine, Makoto...mine..." I flicked both his nipples at the same time, a lovely cry of my name from his lips, slaking my possessive need.

"Yes, yours," he hissed, he sounded so lovely. Then a stroke of his finger at the seam of my pants had my attention again, nimble fingers tracing the hard outline of my cock straining in their confines.

I wriggled my hips to help him in his ministrations, my eyes begging him to release my member from its prison, a deft flick of his wrist and my wish was granted, he read my mind as always, my erection proudly standing upwards.

Makoto stared at it, and I couldn't help but blush in embarassment, as he took his time letting the anticipation build as he held me immobile on the floor, unable to escape his gaze.

Then his lips came down, stopping just a centimeter away from my aching tip, "Beautiful," a caress of breath was all I felt when his sinful lips moved against my crown, I felt him suckle it gently, running his tongue down the underside of my length, his hands busy tugging the rest of my garments away, leaving me bare to him. He gathered one of my balls in his mouth, washing it playfully with his tongue, and the other had an introduction to his wicked fingers, rolling it and tugging on it, till I had no choice but to plead. My words coming out in a jumble mess of 'Makoto' and moans.

"Forgive me, Haru-chan," he licked my inner thigh, my mind briefly rebelled against the endearment he'd promised not to use anymore when we started dating.

"Hng...forgive you for ...what," I managed to say.

"Forgive me for saying that Shiro was cuter than you, Haru," Makoto replied me. My reply was on the tip of my tongue, but was promptly lost and replaced with a shot of lust, when I felt caring hands part my cheeks and a warm wet tongue paint a line down from my balls to my quivering entrance.

Oh gods, I felt him kiss and nip my sensitive skin there, and then he licked around my rim, and without warning drove the tip of his tongue into me, I shouted a strangled cry of his name, fingers threading through his hair, he was tormenting me, driving me insane as pure bolts of need, and pleasure boardering on the point of pain shot up my spine, he was unrelenting, again and again his tongue thrust into me. I could feel the pressure build up in me, a tightening of coiling heat...

"Makoto...close...nhg..." I gasped, pulling at his sandy locks.

"Yes, Haru," he said, I barely aknowledged his reply, before he took my weeping member fully into his mouth, his throat massaging around me, as he pulled up for air, teeth softly scraping the underside of my member, then he sank down again, his hands searing my hips, the sensations too much, and in a shout, I came, my essence being milked from me by my lover's skillful mouth, feeling him take every drop, his tongue swirling around my sensitive tip, drawing a moan from me as I tugged on his hair, too much too soon my senses screamed. He brought his face up to mine, as our lips melded to each other. His tongue sweeping my mouth, letting me taste myself.

My back was glued to his front as he spooned me on the tatami, when I had caught my breath, I said one word, "Forgiven." I didn't need to turn to see that he was smiling, as his head nuzzled in the crook of my neck. Then the hard buldge of his member pressed against me through his pants and he froze, tilting my head, I kissed him once murmuring, "Want you in me."

He groaned, rolling away from me slightly to discard his pants and grab the bottle of lube from his bag, pouring a liberal amount on his member, the tip of his cock at my entrance, I relaxed for him as he entered me, stretching me, filling me, the slight burn cooling away into sweetness as inch by inch he claimed me till he was balls deep.

Locked to him, he brushed his fingertips up my side, I leaned my head on his shoulder, his lips caressing the shell of my ear, dropping downward, a soft lick of his tongue, I moaned my pleasure.

"Mmm... You're sensitive here..." he said teasingly, going back to attack that spot as I squirmed helplessly, clenching around his member seated within me.

Makoto moved then, slowly sliding out, then torturously sliding back in, all the while his lips and hands exploring me from the back, it was agonizingly sweet, as I bucked my hips back seeking more, going crazy from Makoto's attentions.

He kept it up for what seemed forever, never speeding up never slowing down, never tiring of me, delighting in finding another pleasure point of mine, my once softened member, lazily getting hard again. He had reduced me to a quivering pile of mush for him, trembling in need and want for him. I was going to be sore tomorrow.

"M-Makoto..."

He responded by, giving one last slow thrust, the coldness of more lube drizzled down my crack, then snapping his hips forward, he drove hard into me as I gasped at the sudden intrusion. Tightening my neither muscles around him, I heard him groan, as his hands found my cock, stroking it in counter movements to his pistoning hips, the crown of his cock grazed the secret place inside me, as raw pleasure travelled through me.

He paused momentarily, then flipping me to my knees, he thrust back in again, this time purposefully aiming for my pleasure centre, my cock screaming and coating his hands with pre-cum.

"More...Mako...love...please...oh...ha..."

I didn't know what I wanted anymore, my knees chaffed on the mats, but I didn't care, more...less...I wanted Mako's attention and he had given it to me.

"Haru..." he hissed my name, his mouth closing on my shoulder as he slammed into me, stabbing my prostate, my back arched, as I felt him hit his peak with me, his lage frame shuddered, his seed filling me as I spilled mine onto my stomach and my lover's hands.

He pulled me against him, his cock slipping from me, hugging me tight.

"I'm all yours," he whispered, pouring his love into those words he gifted me.

"I know," I said back.

I loved lying in Makoto's arms, my head cradled in his hands, my shoulders leaning on his legs, the rest of me just curled up at his feet, as we sat on the floor together...or rather he sat...I was a puddle of goo in front of him, basking in the after glow of our love making. His fingers playing idly with my hair, inky midnight blue he called them, I smiled to myself.

A mewl drew our attention to Shiro just waking up on her pillow, she sniffed the air, turning her head upward, she gave a somewhat indignant flick of her tail and stalked off in the direction of the kitchen.

A laugh bubbled up from my chest at the kitten's haughty gestures.

"You're happy..." he murmured.

"Happy where you are," I sighed in contentment.

"Mmm..." he stared into my eyes, petting my head.

Xxx

* * *

**Thank you as always for reading :) tell me if you liked it :3**

**Ficlet number 10, never thought I would have made it here xD**

**TessaJane - xD thanks for reading :3**

**NyxLied - haha! Aww...thanks :3 I love slightly kinky stuff, and fluff...:3**

**garryxmrchairfan - I love SebaCiel too :3 glad to relieve the angst :) thank you for reviewing :D MakoHaru always gives me fluff feels :3**

**A few things I wanna say...**

**Shiro means white in Japanese :) **

**It's crunch time for my exams, it's just 18 days away so that means even less time for fic writing, or if I do it'll be short. So don't bet on weekly updates from now on. I'll be free in December though! Can't wait to have more time to write, read and watch more anime xD Thank you for sticking by, and reviewing and all that. -hugs-**

**Till next time :) **


	11. Chapter 11: Fruit Salad

**Hai...**

**I ish sao dead now...**

**Please enjoy whatever is left of my brain~**

* * *

Xxx

I slid back as quietly as possible back under the covers, balancing the plate of treats in my hand.

"Haru..." I whispered into the sleeping figure's ear. Watching to my utter delight, the fluttering of his lashes as startling blue eyes stared blurrily up at me.

"...Makoto..." he mumbled, a hand coming out to rub his eye.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead," I teased, giving him a quick kiss.

"Mmm...okay...I'll make the makerel..." he tired to swing his legs out, but I tangled mine with his, and pushed him back against the bed frame.

"Nope...no makerel today..." I looked at him seriously. Honestly, the guy needed to eat something else other than that fish, and today was the day he'd eat that something else.

"But-" he started, but I stopped him with a strawberry on his lips.

"Eat..." I coaxed, as Haru parted his lips and I slipped the fruit in.

I watched him chew for a bit, then I popped a grape in my mouth too.

"...Mmm...okay...now makerel..." Haru started to make a move again.

"No..." I nudged him down again, unwilling to let him spoil my morning plans.

"Mako..."

I pressed my lips hard to his, tongue tasting the tinge of strawberry, pulling him down so that he was beneath me, I straddled him, he wasn't going anywhere now. I picked a slice of orange I'd pain stakingly peeled, and offered it to him.

He stared at the door longingly for two seconds before giving in to me, accepting my treat, I grinned hard on the inside, pleased with myself.

A nip at my fingers, a warm tongue wrapping around the tips, his way of revenge? Tugging my fingers away from his sinful mouth, I fed him another morsel.

Capturing my wrist, Haru looked straight at me, "My turn..." He guided the piece of strawberry to his lips, balancing it between his teeth, I read his intention clear before his other hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me down hard, sharing the berry with me.

The sweet burst of strawberry juice against my tongue was the first thing I registered, then Haru's tongue stroked mine, and I tasted him, drawing a moan from him, as I gave him my half of the berry.

"That...wasn't fair..." Haru chewed and said.

I raised an eye brow, it was definitely fair to me.

"You didn't...eat your half..." he explained further, a slight pink on his cheeks. Ah, he was so ridiculously cute sometimes.

I shifted off him a little, letting him sit upright, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, the sheets tangled around us. I dragged over the plate of fruits, silently telling him to take his pick.

I waited on his choice, his fingers finally settling on the sliced peaches, lifting it to my mouth, I accepted his choice, my tongue darting out to clean the tips of his fingers.

"Ne, Haru, let's play a game," I suggested.

"Hmm..." his eyes questioning me.

There were about five varieties of fruit, so a simple game of guess the fruit, would suffice, I quickly explained, then got him to close his eyes.

"No peeking," I leaned in and breathed in Haru's ear.

He shivered a little, a hand threading through mine in anticipation.

I picked a dripping wet slice of orange, the juices running down the side of my wrist.

Pushing my wrist in front of Haru's lips, I whispered, "lick."

A soft moan, before his tongue darted out to lap at the trail of orange juice. As promised his eyes were still closed, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, the slight of Haru tracing his way up to the soft inside of my thumb to reaching my finger tips and taking the citrus fruit was just so incredibly hot.

"Orange..." he said to me.

"That right, your turn..." I murmured, trying to burn the memory of Haru's previous actions in my brain, I closed my eyes.

Something soft brushed across my cheeks, the back of Haru's hands?

On pure instinct I wanted to open my eyes, but Haru quickly reminded me, "no peeking remember..."

I nodded, then I felt warm softness at the edge of my mouth, "Haru..." he covered my mouth with his, swallowing my words, the hand connected to mine squeezed gently.

I gasped, as I felt his other hand snake around my waist, my taste buds picking up the burst of raspberry, our tongues tangled again, and this time Haru got his wish as I ate the whole berry. I moaned slightly as Haru explored me, swiping up the remaining traces of sweet berry with his tongue.

My hand clutched Haru's shirt, as I gathered my breath, "raspberry..."

I looked up at Haru, a smug look on his face, proud that he had done that to me, "that's right, Makoto." he said.

He was acting all high and mightily when it was my idea...tsk... I flicked his forehead with my forefinger, wiping the look off his face.

"Oww..." his hands coming way too late to save his forehead.

"I remember someone...wanted makerel..." I trailed off.

Haru pouted, "Makerel is still the best okay..."

"Oh? So then let's end this now..." I turned to unhook my legs from my blue eyed partner.

"No!" he swung his legs around catching me in the side, "I mean..."

"Yes..." I prompted.

"Anything with Makoto is nice," he said, looking away.

"So...fruits are better?"

"Maybe..." he grudgingly said.

I laughed, I think that was the best admission I'll ever get out of him.

"Eat the peach already!" he half shouted in embarassment, his hands extended with the offering.

"Hai hai," I chuckled.

Operation: Get Haru to try something else for breakfast.

Status: Success?

Xxx

* * *

**Thank you for reading:)**

**Sorry no lemons, cause fluff is brainless work for me, but with lemons, it needs more thinking, playing it out in my head so it goes well, descriptions, etc etc, but I don't wanna think after mugging chemistry...T-T**

**If you noticed, I've changed up the writing a little (no harm in trying something different ^^"), taking Shao in the Rain's advice and avoided using 'lover' in this chapter...um...yea...so tell me what you think? Is this better and if I should keep to this style for the rest of the ficlets? **

**Tigernekootaku - hi there again :3 thank you. And ish glad you exploded?!...O.O**

**Shao in the Rain - hello, thanks for the feedback, I listened and did away with the 'lover' for this chapter...hope you read this...o.o**

**NyxLied - I know! I loved Shiro! She's so gonna be in another ficlet I hope...xD Thanks for reading every single chapter so far...-hugs-**

**It's exactly a week to my first paper, so I'll be dead for the month of November. Kiss 22 was supposed to end just before my first paper, but I love this pair so much so imma continuing writing fluffy lemons after my papers, I still have some ideas I wanna try...if you wanna give me some prompts to think about feel free as well...:)**

**And so... Wish me luck :3 ...(I mean I hope you do...you will right?..._.)**

**Thank you again, till next ficlet~**


	12. Chapter 12: Compatibility Test: Part 1

**Hello...**

**Long story and some notes later...**

**Hope you'll like this one~**

* * *

Xxx

"Last question!" Makoto said. Typing his choice, he turned the computer screen to me.

We were sitting at my dinning table, supposedly 'doing research' for our school project, but of course, Makoto had to get a little distracted with the tiny little pop-up in the corner that said...Test your compatibility! And so here we were, last question for the quiz.

What is your favorite colour?

The cursor blinked.

Easy, it was turquoise...the combination of the colour of water...and the colour of Makoto's eyes. I typed in my answer. Pressing the final submit button.

Makoto turned the laptop back to him, I saw his eyes tracking the loading bar, I sighed, only he bothered with this kinda thing, which was cute! I'm not denying it! Makoto is cute, it's just that this isn't normally the side that he displays when handling his many responsibilities. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips, the thought that he was so comfortable around me...

A sigh from Makoto, cued me in on some problem, before I could even ask he turned the laptop screen back in answer to me.

'Compatibility...5%'

Five percent. The statistic blared back at me. In a smaller line under that it read...

'You two are not suited as partners, like two wrong pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, it is most likely that you do not fit each other. Click here! To find your destined partner!'

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, of course it was an ad.

"It's just an ad, you know that right?" I told Makoto.

He smiled at me wanly, "Yea...I know...so I guess on to our project?"

My eyes narrowed, I didn't need to try read his mind, to know he wasn't okay.

"No... You're not okay." It was a statement.

He looked down, eyes shifting away from me.

Grabbing the sides of his chair, I turned it so that hews forced to faced me, wincing a little on the harsh sound it made on my hardwood floor.

I was never going to let another stupid test like this bother him again, I was going to show Makoto just how compatible we were. He had been there to show me again and again how I was his, now I was going to show him that he was mine.

Lacing my hands in his, I said softly, "we fit," I raised our hands up, "twenty percent." I brought his hand up to my lips briefly and whispered. I squeezed my fingers, feeling the tremor that ran through Mako.

Getting up from my chair, I locked our forearms together, and hoped he felt the heated contact as much as I did.

Looking straight into his eyes, I said softly,"Twenty-five percent."

Lifting my other hand, Makoto took my cue and locked his fingers in mine, green eyes looked back steadily at me now. Hovering over him, I widened my stance so my legs surrounded his.

"Forty percent."

I watched Makoto's lips part, his breaths coming quicker, drawing our hands together I pinned them above his head. Balancing pericariously for a moment, leaning over him, my shadow covering him, before sinking down on Makoto's lap.

A small gasp turned whimper came from him, as he took my weight, nuzzling his neck, I breathed against his throat, "sixty-five percent."

Bringing down our hands to rest on the back of the chair, I tucked my legs up so I was kneeling on Makoto's seat, pressing in harder, till our groins bumped and my hips were sealed to his. A rewarding breathy moan of my name in my ear.

"Mmm...seventy-five percent," my lips dragging across Makoto's collarbone.

My body curled around his, I felt him shift, small movements, till at every crevice we fitted and filled each other, each point of contact, creating a searing burning need. I rolled my hips gently, and desire flared as I moaned, my member hardening against his.

"Haru..." a needy whimper, a stutter in his breathing.

With my heated gaze on him, I gave him what he wanted, what he needed, taking his lips with mine, I could feel him freeze and then his mouth melted around mine, pliant, letting me do as I pleased. Probing softly, I asked for entrance, kissing him hard, till he leaned into me, small whimpers coming from from the back of his throat.

Out of breath, I released him, "...eighty-five percent..."

Half lidded, forest green eyes met mine, "...Haru...nhg..." Makoto shifted in his seat, pushing his length against mine.

"Yea..." I nudged his cheek, knowing what he wanted but wanting to hear it anyway.

"...what about one hundred percent..." Makoto asked, pupils dilated with desire, love and lust for me.

One hundred percent, oh I will definitely show him one hundred percent.

Xxx

_To be continued...?_

Xxx

* * *

**This is gonna be kinda long...so I'm making a list...**

**1) Thank you for reading this chapter as always :)**

**2) I survived the hell week of my exams, so I penned this ficlet as fast as I could in the short free time I have as a form of celebration before I start my next week of more exams... So due to more than the usual normal number of my brain cells dying, I'm sorry if creativity kinda died, and weird moments in the story, and that it's gonna be continued in the next chapter...I really don't know what I'm doing now, except that I have to remember my organic chem reactions...**

**3) So, this ficlet will be continued in the next chapter (I'm repeating myself aren't I), and it's gonna have an obvious lemon in it, and of course it's gonna be in Makoto's POV. By then my exams will probably be over, and I'll be thinking straight again...T^T**

**4) I also finally added titles to my ficlets, so yay!...and edited my past chapters as well...:)**

**5) Now to the lovely people who reviewed:**

**sssuzuki - Hi there~ Glad that you liked the fluff :3 don't get a tooth ache xD**

**holdonbaby93 - Hello... I have written poetry...and I love spoken word poems too (I don't think I'm great at writing them though ~^^") :D thank you for reading the ficlets!**

**Shao in the rain - Thank you :) and thank you for the advice :) I spent some time re-reading some of the chapters and edited them :3 **

**Tiara - ah...really?...xD okay! Thanks for reading!**

**NyxLied - haha! Sexy scenes without sex, got it! As for a story, there's one in the works :p just a matter of when I'll have more time to expand on the idea and know I'm gonna have a proper ending for it :) oh...and yeah...the fruit guessing game...is really fun ...XD**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Till next time :3**


End file.
